Malditos olhos verdes
by Ci Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy resolve provocar os olhos verdes bisbilhoteiros.


**Leiam os avisos, por favor.**

**Time:** Kinky**  
Autora: **Cinthya Malfoy (efetivo)**  
Beta: **Nanda W. Malfoy**  
Personagem: **Draco Malfoy e um par de olhos verdes**  
Classificação: **NC-17**  
Nº palavras: **743  
**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à tia Joka. Menos a fic.**  
Avisos**: Voyerismo  
**Notas**: A autora adverte sobre a vontade sádica que ela tem em fazer Draquete passar vergonha.

**Notas 2: **Esta fic é mais uma resposta ao PSF Tournament, do grupo PSF.

**Desafio:** **86 – **"- O dia estava muito quente, nem mesmo ficando de frente ao ventilador e sem camisa fazia com que o calor abrandasse, e um par de olhos sobre si não ajudava muito.."  
Desafio proposto por: Karla Malfoy

* * *

**Malditos olhos verdes**

O dia estava quente!

Duas jarras de limonada e três banhos gelados não tiveram efeito. Nem bem saíra do último banho e já estava suando como um cavalo.

Nem mesmo o tal do "ventador" - que, pelo que ele tinha entendido da explicação de Potter sobre "etricidade" e motores, era um objeto trouxa que fazia vento sem magia - tinha servido para abrandar o calor. Mas é claro que aquela coisa trouxa não serviria! Draco tivera que se submeter então, à indignidade de ficar sem camisa para tentar obter algum refresco para aquele calor dos infernos.

Há dois meses, dois malditos meses, Draco estava passando um... _tempo_ na casa de Potter. A tal da Ordem da Fênix achara que era muito mais seguro o loiro estar debaixo das fuças do Garoto de Ouro enquanto seu julgamento não acontecia e seus bens não eram liberados.

Agora, estirado como uma lagartixa na cadeira de jardim de Potter, - no momento, posicionada estratégicamente em frente ao "ventador"- Draco pensava no quanto a vida estava sendo injusta. Morando de favor na casa de Potter, usando um _chinelo de dedos_ e bebendo em copo de requeijão. Oh, pelas barbas de Merlin!

O dia estava muito quente!

Draco virou-se de bruços na cadeira e fechou os olhos, recebendo o ventinho gostoso do "ventador" direto nas costas.

Não estava sendo nada fácil conviver com Potter naqueles dois meses. Não que ele estivesse facilitando as coisas, na verdade. Mas havia uma certa tensão entre os dois, uma tensão mal resolvida, que irritava Draco profundamente e o fazia perder a cabeça. Principalmente quando aqueles olhos verdes o encaravam desafiantes. Draco abriu os olhos, olhando diretamente para dentro da casa.

Uh! O dia estava realmente muito quente!

E aquele par de grandes olhos verdes sobre si, não ajudavam em nada.

Sim, o tonto do Potter achava que ele nunca tinha percebido aquele olhão dele espreitando em toda e qualquer fresta da casa, o espiando aonde quer que ele fosse. Não que Draco achasse isso ruim, he he he.

Draco desviou rapidamente o olhar e sorriu torto ao lembrar-se de todos os seus banhos de porta aberta, de toda a encenação para tirar uma camisa, de todos os mergulhos na piscina... Os olhos verdes sempre estavam lá, seja atrás das portas ou das sebes.

O loiro disfarçou uma olhada para a porta entreaberta da sala de estar da casa de Potter, e sorriu quando notou que o dono dos olhos verdes ainda o espiava escondido. Hora de brincar!

Deitou-se novamente de costas e esticou-se mais na cadeira, ronronando como um gato manhoso deixando, propositalmente, o corpo perfeito à mostra. Riu baixinho quando os olhos atrás da porta arregalaram.

Continuou a brincadeira com Potter. Embrenhou os próprios dedos em seus sedosos fios de cabelo, descendo-os lentamente até o pescoço, onde se deteve um pouco numa sensual massagem. Passou as mãos, preguiçosamente, pelo tronco definido; dos ombros ao abdômen, do abdômen ao pescoço, sentindo cada pedaço do próprio corpo. Subiu novamente as mãos, rindo ao ouvir o gemido baixinho e esganiçado vindo de trás da porta, em antecipação ao que o loiro faria.

Draco acariciava os próprios mamilos, ciente de que a situação de Potter, ainda o espiando escondido, não era das melhores.

A mão esquerda de Draco continuou a acariciar seus mamilos, alternando de um a outro, enquanto a outra mão deslizava, lenta, pela barriga do rapaz e se enfiava em sua calça. Draco fechou os olhos com força quando chegou ao seu objetivo.

O dia estava MUITO quente!

E aquele vai e vem estava piorando as coisas.

A respiração entrecortada; o suor escorrendo por suas costas. _Quente!_

O mormaço; os gemidos! _Mais rápido!_

O barulho do ventilador; o som da pele contra o tecido da calça. _Quase lá!_

Malditos.Olhos.Verdes._ Harry!_

Draco abriu os olhos, ofegante, suado. Ele escutara uma exclamação baixinha e esganiçada vinda de trás da porta. Nada parecida com a voz de Potter.

O rapaz estreitou os olhos enquanto limpava-se com um feitiço de limpeza e fechava a calça. Sentou-se na cadeira, ainda desconfiado, e arrumou os cabelos com as mãos, afastando-os dos olhos. Limpou o suor da nuca e disfarçou uma olhada para a porta. Os olhos verdes ainda o observavam.

Draco levantou-se e pegou a varinha, apontando-a diretamente para a porta, abrindo-a de supetão.

Parado no portal, sem chances de se esconder, o dono dos olhos verdes:

- DOBBY!! – gritou, Draco.

- É-ééé... Olá... senhor, precisa de alguma coisa? Gelo?

_Fim._

* * *

**Notas da autora sem vergonha na cara: **

Essa fic ia ser um pwp muito hot com dois personagens bacanas. Mas eu comi muito chocolate no dia que eu a escrevi, daí saiu isso. XDDDD

Espero que gostem. :)

Reviews fazem bem para o ego da autora!


End file.
